1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus capable of scanning an original document and releasing the image information as digital information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among electrical image processing apparatus, there is already known an apparatus capable of masking or trimming a part of the original image. Such apparatus is, however, capable only of a single process of reproducing a designated image area as white or black.